Astrid X Hiccup the Saint Valentgrab's day
by Geranika
Summary: This is one-shot, the main summary is inside but I can tell you that it's related to my 'lovers of Berk' and that's it is similar to Saint Valentines day.))) HTTYD for ever, love Hiccup X Astrid, geee)))


**This is my one-shot story, it has nothing to do with Hiccup and Astrid but... If you have read my story Chapter 6 Saint Valentgrab's day and you've liked it I think you'll like this legend about Saint Valentgrab. It is like mid-story. Sorry that I haven't post it on 14th Feb it is just so good and that I had deleted chapter 11 so it is my apology gift)**

Legend of Saint Valentgrab

Long time ago, before dragons appear, when animals could talk in human language and gods were living with people. There was a person who's name was Valentgrab. He was not really handsome but not ugly, not rich but not poor, not skinny but not fat, not tall but not short. He was a 16 year old farmer with black hair and blue eyes, he was positive and very kind, kindest person of all. He was from Peacegivers tribe also known as Goldenhearts. From the name of the tribe you can understand that everybody were peaceful and not-warrior-like people there. But they were the only ones from every other tribes who were kind, loving and caring people. Almost everybody in their tribe were married or engaged except Valentgrab, he couldn't find his true love. All of his neighbors from his village were sorry for him because in their tribe the biggest torture for a person was to be alone.

But once, to their tribe came one of the Valkyries and her husband semi-god*. They came to their tribe for the Full-Moon feast. They've brought they're semi-god daughter, Erina with them. Unfortunately Erina was Valentgrab's half and he was her. You ask: why unfortunately? In those times there were one strict rule ' no gods or semi-gods shall merry an ordinary person'. Everybody need to obey this rule. When they first met their hearts started to beat in the same rhythm. Erina was 15 years old girl with brown, long hair and green eyes. Her everyday outfit was tall khaki dress with long sleeves and golden ornaments on it. She stayed in a house on a cliff with her family. When they settled down, Erina went outside to watch people getting ready for the Full-Moon feast. She was heading to the beach. While she was walking through the town square she slipped. Locky was playing games on them because the one who caught her was Valentgrab. When she was on her legs, they were standing and holding each other arms, drowning in each other eyes. In that time Freya noticed them from Valhalla.

Then Erina started to talk " thank you for catching me, what is your name?"

He answered " My name is Valentgrab, what is yours?"

"My name is Erina".

"It's a beautiful name". He answered and saw a blush on her face. When she forced her hands to pull out of his she said still examining his eyes " wanna go to the beach with me?"

He answered shyly " yes, of course. Why not?"

"Okay, then let's go". After her words they headed to the beach, talking, laughing and joking. When they came to the beach, where as well people were making places for bonfires Valentgrab asked " so, you basically came here for the feast?" She nodded in her answer. He then ask " will you go alone?" She nodded again. He continued " no, no, no, it would not work! You're visiting our tribe, and we have our rules..." She was watching him unconcerned in what he's going to tell her. He then took her hand and said in a low voice " the biggest torture for a person is to be alone, and I don't want to torture you". Erina was looking straight in his eyes, she blushed after he told her that not taking her glance away. He then made the most brave move he had ever done, he asked " would you like to go to the feast with me?" She was shocked of how brave he is. Her obedience to the laws were strong but her newly born love was stronger. She agreed. He accompany her to her house and left home to get ready.

At evening he headed to Erina when he was just near her house he remembered the law. He knew that her father gonna kill him and her mother gonna kill his soul. He was standing near a tree, waiting for some kind of a signal of what he should do. On a branch of the tree, sparrow sat next to Valentgrab. He asked him " oh sparrow, could you please fly to that house and ask the girl that is living there what I should do. If she will ask who sent you, tell that my name is Valentgrab". He pointed to the house on a cliff with his finger. Then sparrow asked him " why should I do that?" Valentgrab whispered to him " cause I love this girl and her parents don't like me, please in the name of love do me a favor". Sparrow giggled and sighed " only in the name of love". He swooshed into the air and disappeared in distance. When he returned he told Valentgrab " she told me that you need to wait for her parents to exit their house, when they'll go away come and knock three times on the door, she will open". He thanked sparrow and waited for her parents to go away. When they did, he ran to her house and knocked on the door. She opened and whispered "hello, I have a plan, we can sneak to the feast in the great hall and then exit to the beach like two hours before everybody else does". He agreed and they ran to the great hall. They've ate well and sneaked out to the beach. Luckily no one have noticed them.

When they were there. They've noticed eight stacks of wood making a rectangle. When they were chatting there Freya was thinking on how to make them kiss, in a kiss and only in a kiss she can tie their souls together. She then make sweet and pure music playing in their minds. Only two of them can hear it. Valentgrab took Erina's hand and asked " are you dancing?" She nodded " Can I ask you to dance with me?" He asked with a blush on his cheeks. In answer she put her right hand around his neck and another one cross fingered with his left hand. His right hand was on her waist and they started dancing with melody playing in their minds. Many times they spin and made other kind of dancing but they've never let go off each other cross-fingered hand. And from their heat of love every time they've approached a stack of wood it lighted up immediately. Then they stopped in the middle of a rectangle surrounded by bonfires when music stopped. They looked in each other eyes, leaning closer to each other and when their eyes closed they felt each other lips. In that moment Freya tied their souls.

Freya and the couple lost a track of time and everybody from the village including Erina's parents saw them kissing. Erina's father can not hold himself anymore, he exclaimed " Erina! How could you! You disobeyed the rules! You disobey me! I will kill this weak, foolish idiot for disobeying the rules of mighty Odin and disgracing my family and my daughter!" Before he could approach with his sword Freya appeared in front of him, everybody bowed including the furious father of Erina. Freya started to speak "I've never seen such a strong love. And you can not do anything about it because they're souls are now tied. And you now if you kill him she will die as well. She will die slowly and painfully. And you do not want this to happen. This was the first love between a human and a semi-god and they were brave enough not to kill this love, and I made a gift for them..." She turned to face them " you're married now". She faced people " you're not to be afraid of your feelings any more. From now on gods and semi-gods can be together with people". Everybody cheered including Erina's parents because that new rule was truly better than a previous one. Freya whispered to the couple after they've kissed one more time " and this is your wedding gift". She flew up, took two stars from the night sky and threw them near each other.

From that day people and gods gained a little bit more freedom. But there is another side of a medal. With every day there were less and less semi-gods. Skadi, the goddess of animals took human language from animals thinking that ordinary people do not deserve to know what animals thinks. And when the last semi-god died (gods were immortal but semi-gods were not, you can not kill them but they'll eventually die) Odin closed the gates to Valhalla to people, from now on only spirits and souls can go there.

*** Semi-gods are gods that are not very important they're working for the real gods most of them are soldiers, healers, shamans, etc. All of this is fiction that I made up for HTTYD dimension. Hope you like it if you're a new one read my ' lovers of berk ' to understand what is this about.**

**P.S. For ones that have read my 'lovers of berk', some people are saying that I'm copying some other fanfic writers, and I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to, I just didn't know that some other people may have ideas like I do, I'm sorry again. Your messages and reviews can save my 'lovers of berk' I really don't want people to feel bad so just tell me should I delete that story and quit writing or you will forgive me and I shall continue. Please help to choose(**


End file.
